


A napfény városa

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hungarian, M/M, Victuri in your city
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor és Yuuri meglátogatják Magyarországot, mert úgy gondolják, itt nincs annyi turista. Budapest viszont túl zsúfolt Yuurinak, ezért meglátogatják Szegedet, a napfény városát.Íródott Phoenixwaller kihívására (http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Victuri_In_Your_City - küldd el Viktuuriékat a saját városodba kirándulni!).English translation: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11483001





	A napfény városa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The City of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483001) by [Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar)



Viktor nem annyira gondolt bele, mit is fognak csinálni Magyarországon, amikor lefoglalta a repjegyet Budapestre; Yuuri csak annyit mondott, hogy egy olyan helyre akar menni, ahol nem ismerik fel őket minden egyes utcasarkon, és ahol nincs annyi turista.

Nos, Budapesten sok turista volt (rendben, kevesebb, mint Szentpéterváron vagy Moszkvában), habár maga a város elvarázsolta mindkettőjüket még az olyan kis bosszantó dolgok ellenére is, minthogy fogalmuk sem volt, hogyan kell kiejteni a furán írt, ékezettel teli utcaneveket, és éppen ezért semminek a nevét se tudták igazán megjegyezni. De az emberek többsége segítőkész volt, és ha megkérdeztek egy-egy irányt, általában ki tudták találni a rossz kiejtés ellenére is, mit keresnek. Viktor ugyan néha próbálkozott magyarul, de a reptéren szerzett nyelvi kalauz nem jelentett túl sok segítséget.

Yuuri szabadulni akart a tömegtől. Három nap alatt megnéztek azokat a látványosságokat, amik kimaradtak a versenyek alatti látogatásokon, és este Viktor kiterítette az ágyon a recepcióról szerzett Magyarország-térképet. Yuuri arccal a párnába feküdt zuhanyzás után, és olyan fáradt volt, hogy nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni a külvilágról, holott a hotelszoba hatalmas ablakából csodálatos kilátás nyílt az alattuk elterülő magyar fővárosra. Viktor óvatosan kihúzta kedvese hasa alól a térkép sarkát, és Yuuri csak lustán rápislogott.

\- Találtál valami érdekeset?

\- Elmehetnénk vidékre – mondta, mire Yuuri csak hümmögött. Viktor gyorsan lecsekkolta az ország nagyvárosait; csak Budapest érte el az egymillió lakost, Szentpétervárhoz mérten elég kicsi, a metróhálózat se olyan kiterjedt, és a második legnépesebb település Debrecen volt keleten – vonattal több, mint három órányira. Tovább keresett, és így talált rá a napfény városára délen, a szerb határtól nem messze; valamivel nagyobb Hasutsunál, a fekvéséből ítélve valószínűleg a turisták sem árasztják el, biztosan tetszene Yuurinak. – Megvan!

\- Hm? – Yuuri már meg sem emelte a fejét.

\- Szegedre megyünk!

Yuuri erre is csak hümmögött, és Viktor tudta, hogy kedvesét hamarosan el fogja nyomni az álom – de semmi gond, nincs sok holmijuk, egyedül is összepakol a reggeli indulásra.

 

*

 

Mindig az elindulás volt az utazás legnehezebb része; Yuuri nyűgös utazó volt, nem szeretett korán kelni, és Viktor belátta, hogy naiv volt, amikor a hét óra előtt kevéssel induló vonatot nézte ki maguknak. Még csak-csak időben kiértek a pályaudvarra, de jegyet kellett venniük, a sor pedig hosszú és tömött volt, így a korábbi vonat az orruk előtt ment el. Yuuri bocsánatot motyogott, amiért miatta késték le, majd egy bő háromnegyed órát szunyókált a vállán a váróteremben.

A régi, kopott vagonok látványa megmosolyogtatta Viktort; gyermekkorában még feléjük is ilyenek jártak, de amikor Yuuri kérdezte, mi tetszik neki ennyire, csak megrázta a fejét. Gyorsan felszálltak a rácsos lépcsőkön, Viktor megkereste a helyüket, majd feldobták a csomagjaikat a tartóra. Egyelőre egyedül voltak az apró, bőrüléses kabinban, és Viktor ekkor jött rá, hogy valamit elnézett a jegyvételnél.

Másodosztályon utaztak egy régi-régi vonaton, ami őszintén szólva a széteséstől fenyegetett az állapotából ítélve, ráadásul nem volt éppen tiszta sem. Nem akart leülni a poros ülésekre, vagy odatámaszkodni a feketéllő ablakszélhez, így egyszerűen állva maradt a kupé közepén.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Yuuri, ahogy lehuppant az ablak mellé.

\- Minden olyan… koszos – nyögte Viktor, mire Yuuri vállat vont.

\- És akkor több mint két órán át állni fogsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét élete párja. Viktornak nem volt ideje válaszolni, mert a vonat hirtelen egy erős rándulással elindult, és ő egyszerűen Yuuri ölébe botlott.

_Tökéletes megoldás._

\- Felejtsd el – bökdöste Yuuri felismerve a szándékát, amikor még öt perc múlva sem akart róla leszállni. Viktor nem túl boldogan csúszott le az öléből, épp jókor, mert jött a kalauz, majd három kuncogó tinédzserlány nyomult be, és leültek velük szemben. Viktor sóhajtva hajtotta fejét Yuuri vállára, mire a fiú ficergett; melege lehetett neki is a fülledt vagonban, reggel óta verőfényes napsütés volt. Egy ponton a lányok megpróbálták lehúzni az ablakot, majd segítséget kértek Viktortól először azon a fura, sok e betűs nyelven, majd amikor nem értette, angolul, de még Viktor se tudott megbirkózni a beragadt fogantyúval. Yuuri addigra már újra az igazak álmát aludta, amit ő fel se tudott fogni, mert a vonat rázott és lehetetlenül hangosan zakatolt, és hamar rájött, hogy felesleges zenével próbálkoznia – úgysem fog semmit hallani.

Budapest térségét elhagyva nem látott mást az út mentén, mint fákat és sárga, búzától terhes szántóföldeket, sehol egy hegy, alkalmanként házak és tehenek. Néha meg-megálltak az állomásokon, Kecskemétnél Yuuri felriadt, de onnan még egy óra volt a céljuk, és Viktor hagyta szunyókálni. Legalább nem mondhatja azt, hogy nem aludta ki magát.

(Habár Yuuri valami különös módon egész nap tudott volna aludni, ha hagyja.)

Gyakorlatilag megfőttek a kupéban, mire leértek Szegedre. Yuuri valamelyest megélénkült, amikor leszálltak a vonatról, de azért a jegyvásárlásnál hagyta Viktort érvényesülni.

Hamarosan a sárga villamoson ültek egymással szemben, közöttük a táskáik. Szerencsére ez a járat átszállás nélkül vitte őket a központba, ahol Viktor szállást foglalt maguknak. Érdeklődve nézelődtek; kopottas, de szépen épített házak, néhol építkezés, majd áthaladtak egy freskókkal díszített masszív boltív alatt, amit az évszámok alapján az első világháború hőseinek emlékére készítettek. Három megállóval később leszálltak, és gyorsan megtalálták a hotelt az egyik kisebb utcában, és miután lerakták a holmijukat, elindultak várost nézni.

Lassan delelőre járt az idő, és ezt csak akkor érzékelték, amikor a júliusi hőség tetőfokára hágott. A sétálóutcán alig fogta fel valami a napsugarakat, és Viktornak az volt az első dolga, hogy lerohanta az oroszlánfejes kutat a Klauzál téren, és beledugta a kezét a hűs vízbe.

\- Vitya… nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az iható – jegyezte meg Yuuri gyengéden, mire férje csalódott pillantást vetett rá, és azért megpaskolta a tarkóját vízzel. Felfrissülés után körbenézett, és kiszúrta a sarkon az egyik fagylaltozót, ami előtt rengeteg kis asztalka sorakozott, napernyőkkel felszerelve. Yuuri már ismerte ezt a pillantást; Viktor részt akar venni a helyi élményben, és mi lenne annál jobb, mint a helyiekkel elvegyülve ülni a napernyők alatt. Igazából neki se volt ellenére, ha leülnek a nagy hőségben ahelyett, hogy ismeretlen utcákon rohangálnak, amiknek se megjegyezni, se kiejteni nem tudják a nevét.

Viktor rendelt magának egy hatalmas fagylalttálat mindenféle gyümölccsel, míg Yuuri előre látóan csak egy jegeskávét kért; tudta, hogy Viktor a felét úgy is vele eteti meg. Párja magához karolta a hőség ellenére, és Yuuri elkapta a szeme sarkából, hogy pár lány zavartan nevetgélve fordul el tőlük.

\- Direkt csinálod, ugye? – kuncogott Yuuri, mire kedvese megcirógatta a vállát.

\- Muszáj eldicsekednem azzal, hogy az én csinos férjem foglalt – mondta Viktor; mintha az aranyló gyűrűk nem szolgáltak volna erre elég bizonyítékként.

\- Szerintem inkább téged bámultak.

\- Persze – forgatta meg a szemét. – Amúgy is, nézd a kitűzőiket, valószínűleg animések. Lehet, hogy épp azon gondolkoznak, melyikük szólítson meg előbb.

\- Menj már.

Végül Viktornak lett igaza: az egyik rikító hajú lány felkelt és odalépett hozzájuk, és kicsit törött, akcentusos japánul megszólította Yuurit. Mint kiderült, a rajongóik voltak, csak nem voltak benne egészen biztosak, hogy ők azok, mert mégis mit keresne Katsuki Yuuri és Viktor Nikiforov Szegeden, ez teljesen hihetetlen, amúgy pedig elnézést a zavarásért és a bámulásért, de eddig tanakodtak. Közben odamerészkedtek a barátnői is, és Yuuri kezdte egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni a rájuk irányuló figyelemben; hiába a gyakorlat és Viktor segítsége, sokszor még mindig nehéz volt rajongókkal kommunikálnia. Szerencsére Viktor angolra váltva gyorsan átvette az irányítást, amikor észrevette, hogy kényelmetlenül feszeng. A diszkrécióért cserébe (végül is a tömeg elől menekültek Szegedre) ígért nekik egy képet, amit az egyik pincér szíves örömest el is készített, majd a lányok vörös arccal, autogramokkal meggazdagodva tértek vissza az asztalukhoz.

Yuuri nem volt otthon a forint átváltásában, de biztos volt benne, hogy Viktor a megszokottabbnál jóval több borravalót adott, mert a pincér nagyon lelkesen mondta, hogy visszavárják őket.

 

*

 

A nap további részében folytatták a városnézést: végigsétáltak a valamivel árnyasabb Kiskörúton, majd ki a Tiszához, ami biztosan nagyon tetszett volna Makkachinnak. A folyóparton kicsit járt a levegő, de ez csak szemernyit enyhített a tomboló hőségen. A víz barna és zavaros volt, Viktor egy pillanatig mérlegelte, hogy belemegy bokáig, aztán mégis inkább az alacsony vízállásnak köszönhetően szárazon maradt köveken egyensúlyozott inkább, miután Yuuri felhívta a figyelmét a híd lábánál lévő örvényekre. Yuuri elővette a telefonját, és lőtt pár képet, Viktor kicsábította az egyik kőre, és szelfiztek is.

\- Szerintem jobb lenne, ha nem lennénk ennyit a napon – jegyezte meg Yuuri, amikor visszakapaszkodtak a lépcsőkön. Viktor megszemlélte magát a telefonja sötét képernyőjében.

\- Előjöttek a szeplőim?

\- Azok már júniusban. Arra céloztam, hogy elég piros a karod és az arcod.

\- Miért nem szóltál, hogy megint szeplős vagyok? – nyafogott, mire Yuuri a szemét forgatta. Nem egészen értette, miért csinál Viktor ebből is olyan nagy drámát; személy szerint nagyon aranyosnak találta a szeplőit, amikre az első közös nyáron derült fény. A fotósorozatokról valahogy leszerkesztették őket, valószínűleg Viktor kérésére, és szabályosan le volt törve, amikor Yuuri először észrevette.

\- Vissza kellene mennünk a naptejért a hotelbe – folytatta Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyva a panaszkodást. Viktor a nyakát tekergette, míg a vállát és a karját szemlélte.

\- Nem vészes, volt már rosszabb is.

\- Viktor… - Yuuri már tudta, hogy a kár a gőzért: Viktor úgy volt vele, hogy erős, vagy már úgyis mindegy, mert rég leégett, és úgyse kenheti be az akarata ellenére.

Nemsokára elkezdett mindkettejük gyomra korogni, így megcélozták az első éttermet, ami szembejött, és Viktor szegedi halászlevet rendelt maguknak piros paprikával. A pincér egy kis edénykében rakott még eléjük az élénkvörös fűszerből, és Viktor gondolkodás nélkül rakott még a levesbe egy kanállal, mire a pincér csak pislogott, és inkább magukra hagyta őket. Yuuri gyanakodott, hogy nem egészen így szokás, és inkább megkóstolta az ételt, ami meglehetősen csípős volt. Viktor is így tett, és majdnem kiköpte, az arca pedig vörösödni kezdett, majd lehajtott egy pohár vizet. Újabb kanál leves, könnyezni kezdett, és Yuuri összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Minden rendben?

Viktor levegőért kapkodva bólogatott. – Csak túl erős.

\- Mivel belevágtál egy egész kanál piros paprikát… ?

\- De nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire erős!

Yuuri a kései ebéd végén nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sírjon-e vagy nevessen; persze nem esett neki jól szenvedni látni Viktort, de valahogy mégis vicces volt, ahogy megpróbálta előadni, hogy minden rendben van, és csak azért is megevett mindent, ami előtte volt. Viktor próbálta feltűnés nélkül törölgetni a könnyeit, és Yuuri úgy tett a kedvéért, mintha nem vette volna észre.

 

*

 

Este öt körül szerencsére már kezdett kicsit csökkenni a hőség, habár a nap sugarai még ugyanúgy égettek, és Viktor válla is egyre pirosabb lett, de még mindig makacsul állította, hogy nincs szüksége naptejre, hiába vett magának Yuuri. Inkább megtorpant a párakapuban, és jó öt percen keresztül állt a hűvös vízpermetben pár másik ember társaságában. Yuuri közben csekkolta az internetet; szerencsére a lányok tartották a szavukat, senki sem tudta, hogy itt vannak.

Miután Viktor kipancsolta magát, elindultak a Széchenyi tér felé a parkba (még mindig ott volt a leghűvösebb, a hatalmas platánok árnyékot adtak), de mielőtt leülhettek volna egy padra, Viktor megtorpant az egyik lámpaoszlop előtt, amire egy plakát volt ragasztva: a kép a város dómját ábrázolta, és a vastag betűk alapján különböző címek sorakoztak rajta, a többségük magyarul, így Yuuri nem is szentelt neki különösebb figyelmet. Tovább sétált hát, hogy elfoglalja a kiszemelt padot, de Viktor lecövekelt a plakát előtt, és lázasan pötyögött valamit a telefonján. A padra közben leült egy fiatal pár, és Yuuri sóhajtva feladta inkább.

\- Mit találtál? – érdeklődött odalépve hozzá.

\- Emlékszel a színpadra és a kék nézőtérre a Dóm előtt? – kérdezte izgatott mosollyal. – Kiderült, hogy a Szegedi Szabadtéri Játékokat tartják ott, és pont ma adják a Mamma miát!

\- Oh. El akarsz menni?

\- Azt hittem, meg se kérdezed – ragyogott rá Viktor, és elkezdte a jegyiroda felé húzni. Yuuri összefűzte az ujjaikat. Mindig szerette látni, ahogy férje lelkesedik valami iránt – és amint összeköltöztek, hamar kiderült, mekkora színházrajongó. Yuuri még életében nem járt ennyi előadásra, de nem bánta; Viktor egy időben kicsit aggódott amiatt, hogy valójában nem is érdekli, de gyorsan biztosította, hogy a szótlansága általában csak annyiból ered, hogy nem nagyon ismeri ki magát ebben a világban. Viktor onnantól kezdve mindig lelkesen részletezte neki a kedvenc színdarabjait és operáit, hogy Yuuri se vesszen el a történésekben, ha éppen nem értené a szöveget.

Viszonylag könnyen megtalálták a jegyirodát, ami szerencsére még nyitva volt, és Viktor magabiztosan nyomult be az apró helyiségbe. Egy jól öltözött, középkorú nő fogadta őket, még angolul is tudott, de Viktor legnagyobb csalódottságára már eladták az összes jegyet az aznapi előadásra.

\- Ha esetleg még itt vannak holnapután, arra tudok két jegyet adni a Brüsszel szektorba, és még az augusztusi előadásokon is biztos van hely – ajánlotta, de Viktor csak csalódottan megrázta a fejét; akkor már a repülőn lesznek Szentpétervár felé.

Viktor próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem zavarná annyira, hogy elmarad a szabadtéri színházélmény, de Yuuri már jobban ismerte azt a műmosolyt, ami az arcán ült. Yuuri igyekezett minél jobban elvonni a figyelmét, de így is folyton a Dóm téren lyukadtak ki, és Viktor vágyakozva nézte, amint elkezd gyülekezni a tömeg, és az előadás kezdetének közeledtével beengedik a nézőket.

\- Elég ebből – mondta Yuuri halkan.

\- Miből? – próbálta a tudatlant játszani Viktor, miközben már tudta, hogy lebukott.

\- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez elrontsa a nyaralásunkat.

Így lyukadtak ki végül a Dugonics téren, a sárga egyetemi főépület előtt, a szökőkút lépcsőin. Már besötétedett, de a kút még üzemelt, és csendben összebújva figyelték, ahogy a lámpák a fényében táncolnak a vízsugarak. A szegedi szellő kicsit hozta feléjük a hangot, és Viktor azon kapta, hogy a Dancing queen dallamát dudorássza. Yuuri tőle szokatlanul nyíltan adott puszikat az arcára (pedig közel sem voltak egyedül a téren), amíg Viktor kuncogni nem kezdett.

\- Köszönöm, Yuuri.

\- Mit? – nézett fel rá; a mellkasához bújva ült, a levegő végre eléggé lehűlt ehhez.

\- Hogy vagy nekem. Hogy felvidítasz – mondta a haját simogatva, és Yuuri átölelte a vállát.

\- Csak természetes, Vitya. Ha szeretnéd, akkor visszajöhetünk jövőre megnézni – vetette fel, mire Viktor szeme felcsillant.

\- Tényleg? Egy angyal vagy!

Egészen addig ücsörögtek ott, míg nem jöttek a szúnyogok; Viktort nem zavarta volna, de Yuurit már összecsipkedték a bokáján, és igencsak vakaródzott, ráadásul mindketten le voltak izzadva a korábbi hőségtől. Buszoztak egyet, mert mindketten fáradtak voltak, és Yuuri inkább belé kapaszkodott, mint a rendes fogóba.

Az álmossága csak addig tartott, míg le nem zuhanyoztak mindketten, és sokat ígérő somolygással közelítette meg az ágyban olvasó férjét. Az ölébe ült és átkarolta a vállát, hogy korhatáros javaslatokat tegyen az este folytatására, de Viktor feljajdult és eltolta magától. Yuurin csalódottság cikázott végig, mert férje nagyon ritkán utasította el, aztán végignézett rajta. A férfi karja végig vörös volt, sokkal rosszabbul nézett ki a bőre, mint korábban, amikor megjegyezte, hogy be kellene kennie magát.

\- Ne haragudj, nem gondolkoztam! – kapta a szája elé a kezét. – Most már megengeded, hogy bekenjelek?

Viktor nyafogva fordult a hasára, míg Yuuri gyorsan megkereste a testápolót a bőröndben. Leült mellé az ágyra, és a lehető legóvatosabban bekente az égett területeket, majd a hátát és a combját is. Yuuri sosem gondolta ezelőtt, hogy valakinek a lábujja is leéghet. Viktor élesen szívta be a levegőt és felszisszent a fájdalomtól, valahányszor Yuuri különösen vörös részhez ért. Yuuri tudta, hogy felesleges kioktatnia; Viktor makacs, ez nem az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy ilyen csúnyán leégett, de ezt talán megjegyzi pár hónapra. Inkább igyekezett minél gyengédebben hozzáérni, és közben bátorító szavakat mormolt. Aztán összebújtak, már amennyire Viktor érzékeny bőre engedte, és addig beszélgettek a napjukról, míg el nem nyomta őket az álom.

 

*

 

Viktor három dologban volt biztos a magyarországi út után: imádja a magyar konyhát, még ha azzal a bizonyos piros fűszerrel nagyon kell vigyázni, legközelebb hallgatni fog Yuurira, ha azt mondja, kenje be magát naptejjel, és hogy jövő nyáron visszajönnek egy szabadtéri előadásra, de ezúttal biztosra mennek, és előre váltanak jegyet. Yuurinak nem volt kifogása – neki is tetszett ez az ország, ahol valamiért szintén elől hordják az emberek a vezetéknevüket.

**Author's Note:**

> Saját fotók a látványosságokról: http://suonjar.tumblr.com/post/162908392199/1-train-station-2-heroes-gate-3-klauz%C3%A1l-square


End file.
